


Genie in a Lamp

by SaTESS



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Father Figures, Gay, Iron Man - Freeform, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, StrangeIron, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tony Stark x Doctor strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaTESS/pseuds/SaTESS
Summary: Peter Parker was an ordinary college student, well he would be if you took away the fact he swung around New York beating up bad guys and that his dad was literally Iron man then he would be. Out on patrol one night Peter finds a magical lamp, the genie, ‘Doctor Strange’ grants him three wishes. Think of the possibilities.





	1. The Golden Lamp

Peter Parker was an ordinary college student, well he would be if you took away the fact he swung around New York beating up bad guys and that his dad was literally Ironman then he would be. 

Peter finished webbing up the last of the robbers and joyfully strolled over to their van. Opening the multiple duffle bags he saw thousands upon thousands of dollars in front of him. Peter plunged his hand through the pile to check if they had taken anything else. His hand brushed against hard metal. “Aha!” He grinned pulling out a lamp. The gold exterior glimmered in the light of a near by streetlight. Turning the lamp in his hands he saw a large eye ingraving with a green crystal in the centre. Peter walked back towards the criminals with a cocky bounce in his step. “So what’s some guys like you doing with a thing like this? It’s gotta be important...” The loud shriek of police sirens echoed through the alleyways. Peter paused looking at the van and back at the robbers. “Uh... gotta go!” He slung a web on the closest fire escape, propelling his body up the side of the building and finally landing perfectly on the rooftop. Peter stopped suddenly, looking down to his left hand that was still holding tightly onto the lamp. “Awh Dammit. I’ll just take it into the cops tomorrow.” Peter sighed, leaping off the building and swinging back to his dorm. 

Climbing quietly back into his window, Peter landed with a small thumb. Pulling his mask off and putting it down with the lamp on his bedside table. Glancing quickly at his clock, 4:12am. “Why do all the bad guys gotta be bad at night” He whined shedding his suit and landing with a huff on his bed. Quickly Peter rolled over and reached for the shining lamp. Inspecting it closely Peter noticed it was quite dirty, wondering where the robbers got it from he rubbed the dirt of with the sleeve of his hoodie. Suddenly heaps of smoke began pouring out of the spout, Peter threw the lamp down on his bed and backed himself to the opposite wall. 

The smoke twisted and turned while tears built up in Peters eyes, beginning to think this was his end when the smoke turned into the shape of a man from the waist up.  
“For the last time Harry I can’t let you wish for world domination- oh... well, uh I’m truely sorry I must be mistaken.” The being said in a puzzled voice. Peter stood in shock, unable to comprehend what had happened. “I do apologise again.” The man spoke in a kinder tone towards Peter. “I am Doctor Strange, the genie from this lamp. I’ll grant you three wishes.” Peter wiped his eyes and looked back at the so called genie.  
“Am I dead?” Peter whispered to himself, clutching his head in one of his hands while the other reached out for Strange. Strange avoided Peters hand. “No, you’re perfectly fine. Most people have this reaction to meeting an unnatural being...” He said in a semi annoyed and calm tone. Peter sat on his desk chair and looked back at Strange.  
“You can’t exist. Magic isn’t real.” Peter contemplates, maybe he just ate something bad or someone spiked his coffee, this couldn’t be happening. “That’s rude of you.” Strange crossed his arms staring down at a very distressed Peter.  
“Gee okay, I’m really sorry mister-“  
“Doctor.” Strange corrected quickly.  
“Doctor Strange... but it’s just I study science and stuff, this completely goes against all that. It’s a lot to take in.” Peter speaks more confidentially now, not wanting to offend Strange anymore than he already has.  
“It’s no trouble, I’ve had worse reactions.” Strange smirked towards Peter. “So... who are you and what are you’re wishes.” He continued to keep a happier tone. Peter then quickly shot up off his seat with an outstretched hand. “I’m Peter Parker sir! We’re currently in my dorm at MIT, I go there ya see and I found you in a stash full of money and...” Peter trailed off, smacking his hand against his mouth, realising he’d almost told his biggest secret to someone he didn’t even know. “I mean I found you on a sidewalk! Yeah, sidewalk.” Peter coughed, staring wide eyed at the ground. Strange looked at him with a confused stare.  
“I see... well it’s nice to meet you Peter.” Strange said in an atempt to break the thick awkwardness of the atmosphere. “It’s nice to be back in New York, I grew up here- wait what year is it?” Strange asked almost urgently with wide eyes to Peter. Peter grabbed his phone to check the exact date and held it up for Strange to see. “April 28th 2021 Sir.” Peter watched as Stranges face twisted in confusion and finally settling in a forced smile.  
“What’s wrong?” Peter asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. Strange glanced back at him quickly and back to the floor.  
“Just a bit of a shock when you find out how long it’s been. Last time I was called upon was 2017...” Peter nodded kindly staring up at the cluster of smoke formed into a man above his bed.  
“Anyway enough about me, what are your wishes?” Strange flung back into genie mode, grinning in Peters direction. Peter paused, what could he wish for? Good grades? A partner? World peace? Maybe even to erase the past? The more Peter thought the deeper he spiralled, quickly pulling himself back to reality he looked back at Strange. “I can’t just come up with three on the spot, Strange! You gotta let me sit on this question.” Peter whined, staring at his clock once again, 4:55am.  
“Fine, fine. I’ll be right here when you finally decide.” Strange said impatiently shrinking back inside his golden lamp.  
“And I’ll be right here when you come back out.” Peter grinned happily towards the man as a way of reassurance. Strange had now fully retreated into the lamp and Peter moved him to his bedside table again. Maybe he could wait a little while longer before handing it into the cops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: s-a-t-e-s-s  
> Twitter: @gaytesseract


	2. That Really Sucks, Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Strange get to know each other when Peter gets a phone call.

The sun shines through the open blinds of Peters window, he curses himself for not shutting them last night but he had to admit he was a bit distracted by the genie that manifested in front of him. He sighed happily to himself, heaved his body out of bed and got ready for his classes. 

Packing his backpack he went for a pile of papers on his desk when suddenly a familiar twist of air blew the entire stack off the table. “Not cool.” Peter huffed and turned back to Strange who was posing silently. He began picking up the papers when Strange spoke out. “You have classes right?” Peter paused, glancing up at him.   
“Yeah, 12 till 4- I’ll be back right after that.” Peter grinned then continued to pick bits of paper up off the carpet.   
“Take your time. I don’t need to be babysat.” Strange snarked towards Peter who was now piling the untidy papers into his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder and giving Strange a smile. Heading out of his dorm he laughed. “Alright Miste- Doctor Genie, just don’t mess up my room or be seen, being seen is probably the more important one- BYE.” Peter trailed off walking out his dorm room and closing the door. He turned to walk into the hallway when he came face to face with his friend Ned. “Who were you talking to dude?” Ned questioned, looking puzzlingly over at Peters locked door.   
“Oh... uh, myself, trying to keep myself entertained- ya know?” Peter mumbled, fidgeting with his keys. He knew he was such an awful liar.  
“Okay, okay. As long as you aren’t hiding some new super cool hero in there I’ll be fine.” Ned nudged Peter playfully earning a warm laugh and they continued on to class. 

Peter swings his dorm room door wide opening completely forgetting Strange’s existence until he slams it with a loud groan. “Bad day?” Strange muses, glancing over the magazine he was holding. “No, that’s how I usually enter, I just forgot you were here.” Peter stares for a moment at the paper he’s holding then deciding he was to tired to question the laws of magic again. “Ya know what I thought of today.” Peter said loudly, swinging around on his chair to face Strange, who was still nose deep in his magazine. “Hm, and what would that be?” Strange hummed in an almost sarcastic way. “That this whole situation is just like Aladdin!” Peter mused like a child with a wide grin on his face. Strange dropped the magazine in his hands, looking directly at Peter. “I’m afraid I’m not into musical numbers.” Peter stared him with a mischievous look.   
“Peter, I swear to God if you start singing I’ll throw my lamp out of that window.”   
Peter took a large breathe to start his one man show when a loud chime rang throughout the dorm. “PHONE!” Peter yelled diving across his room to grab his cell from his bag. Peter saw the contact grinning widely. “Hey dad!” Strange could only hear one side of a very interesting catch up call but allowed Peter to make it in peace, quietly returning to the lamp.

“When am I coming? Pretty damn soon I hope!”   
“Oh! Sorry! I mean pretty darn soon I hope.”   
“Haha yeah I’ll text you all the details as soon as I have them.”   
“Goodnight dad.”  
“Yes, yes I understand”   
“Of course, never forget it.”  
“Okay okay, Goodnight.” Peter sighed happily placing down his phone. Looking back towards the lamp where Strange had retreated. 

Peter continued with his school work for the next 20 minutes or so, until he heard the usual swooshes coming from the lamps direction. “Nice phone call?” Strange asked reaching for the magazine he dropped earlier. “Yeah it was my dad.” Peter spun his chair. “It’s nice to get calls from him ya know, let’s me know he’s doing well.” Strange glanced over at him with a worried look.  
“Is he ill?” Stranges’ curiosity got the better of him.   
“No, well, kinda, some bad things have happened to him throughout his life and I want to let him know he’s not alone.” Peter took a long inhale, staring down into his hands as he recalled a painful memory. “There was this one event, that really messed him up. It was some of his closest friends turning on him, I cant remember much of how it all happened and I know my dad doesn’t like to speak about it. He regretted a lot and it must have been so mentally tolling for him? After the whole event, my dad, he felt like he’d lost everything in his life but me... so it was really hard to leave home to come here. He was super supportive of it though, he encouraged me to come to MIT and get my education but I worry about him a lot. The last thing I want is for him to think I left him too...” Peter wiped his eyes with his sleeves in a poor attempt to cover his watery eyes. Strange sat wide eyed and glided over to Peter, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulder. “Hey, Peter, I’m sure he’d never think that, it’s so clear he cares so much about you. You’ll be seeing him soon right?” Strange smilies, he’s never been good with comforting people but he’ll try his best if he has too.   
“I guess you’re right, I’ll be seeing him over summer!” Peter perked up once again back to his excitable, puppy dog state. Strange unwrapped his arm from him gliding slowly back to above his lamp.   
“So where do you live anyway?” Strange enquired, he knew he was just prolonging the inevitable, wasting all the time he could outside of he lamp but soon Peter would make three wishes and Strange would be trapped once again. “Upstate New York, we live in a big compound up there.” Peter mused happily.  
“Oh, is your family big?” Strange continued to learn more about Peter, enjoying the company he hadn’t had in so many years. “Nah it’s just me, my dad, some of his friends and co-workers, kinda like a family but without all the awkward reunions.” Peter laughed to himself, enjoying finally telling people about his person life without it being a huge deal.   
“Wow, you’re dad sounds like he’s a really important guy.” Strange smiled kindly at Peter.   
“I guess he’s quite important. I’m not sure how up to date you are with current events but you might know him! Tony Stark, that ring any bells?” Stranges’ face dropped. He stared at Peter in disbelief.   
“Of course I know him, I don’t live under a rock Peter!”   
“A lamp is close enough to a rock! Wait how do you know him?” Peter began to wonder if maybe Strange had come across Tony before maybe even tried to harm him, his face tensed hard staring at Strange, anticipating a reply.   
“I was working at The Mount Sinai Hospital when Tony saved the city with the Avengers.” Strange thought back to that day, hundreds of thousands injured and Tony tried to sacrifice himself, part of Strange had admired him for that.   
“A genie working in a hospital?” Peter interrupted his train of thought.   
“I’ve not always been a genie, Peter”  
Strange let out a soft sigh, looking sadly in Peters direction. He’d missed so much of life while being trapped inside of this lamp.   
“Oh, I see.” Peter quietly whispered, watching Strange stare sombrely at the ground.   
“I was a Doctor, a neurosurgeon but I got into a car crash, messed up my hands really, really bad. I went seeking for further help after all the treatments were failing and one thing lead to another and now I’m stuck in a fucking lamp.”   
“That really sucks, Doc.” Peter smiled sympathetically.   
“Yep I know.” Strange replied with a smirk.  
“Is there anyway to get you out of there?”   
“Not that I know of but I’m not looking to until you’ve got your wishes. You deserve them Peter.” Strange grinned, he was a good kid and Strange wanted to do everything in his power to make him happy.   
“Thanks, Strange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of skipped past Stranges car crash story as I want to go further in dept later on


	3. The Worlds Really Changed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can’t bring a straight up Genie to his dads? He’s gonna need a plan.

A month had past now and Peter and Strange had been getting on a storm. Peter had told Strange about him being Spider-Man when he caught him sneaking back in after a night of patrol. Peter looked up to Strange and saw him as a wise role model. Strange on the other hand enjoyed Peters company and would do anything to help him out. Peter had still not even thought about using his wishes. 

“YO STRANGER!” Peter hollered towards the lamp. An angry cloud of smoke appeared as fast as it could.  
“Don’t call me that.” He snapped, floating over Peters desk seat to look as if he was sitting on it. “What’s up?”  
“We may have a slight dilemma.” Peter groaned, fidgeting with his hands. A nervous habit of his.  
“How so?” Strange questioned, anxiety looming in his mind.  
“Okay so I’m going back to my dads for summer, where will you go?” Peter asked more to himself than to Strange.  
“Well, you could take me with you or make your three wishes before you leave-“ Strange was cut off quickly.  
“No no, I haven’t decided yet.” Peter stands nervously and starts to pace.  
“Could you just go back in the lamp?” Peter questioned, before adding a small part on about how he didn’t mean it in a disrespectful way.  
“Peter, once a genie has been summoned he can’t go back in the lamp for long, I can only stay in there for a few hours at most and then I’m kicked out.” Strange explains sadly to Peter. Peter puts his head against the wall. “What am I gonna do, I can’t just bring a straight up genie my dad would flip.” Strange had a sudden idea.  
“What if you didn’t bring a genie?”  
Peter stared at him like he was crazy.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“There is this thing I can do called Physical or Human forming. This will change me into my old human form for a period of time but then I have to recharge in my lamp. You ask your dad if a friend can stay for a week-“ Strange was cut off once again.  
“And I can break the genie thing easier to him!”  
“Bingo!” Strange shouts, a large grin occupying his face.  
“Great!! I’ll call and tell him now that I’ll be bringing a friend.” Peter bursts with excitement, running out the room with his phone. 

Meanwhile Tony is working himself to death when the dull music of his ringtone echoed throughout the lab.  
“It’s Peter Sir, should I answer?” Fridays soft voice continued.  
“Of course, thank you.” Tony smiled as he paused his work, taking a seat as the call answered.  
“Hey Dad!” Peters joyful voice entered the lab.  
“Hey kid, what’s up?” He answered, fiddling with a pen on a near by desk.  
“Oh well you know how I’m coming back to the compound for summer?” Peter politely stated in his sweetest voice.  
“Well I was wondering if a school friend of mine could stay for a week or so?” He continued, crossing his fingers.  
“Um, I don’t see why not, do they know about...” Tony questioned anxiously, he worried about people treating Peter differently due to the whole family business and the kid didn’t deserve that.  
“Well... yeah but I doubt he’d tell anyone though!” Peter adds on reassuringly, completely forgetting about how Tony would react to other people knowing. He felt a pit of guilt in his stomach.  
“As long as your sure, kid.” Tony spoke lightly, he trusted Peters judgment.  
“I am!”  
The conversation switched topics and details for the trip up state were discussed. Now all Peter had to think about was how to break the fact that his friend was actually a genie...  
Shouldn’t be that hard he thought to himself, entering back into his dorm room. 

Strange sat quietly, raking his brain. It had been many years since he’d been in human form, would he even be able to use his legs? He’s floated around for so long it’s gonna be a change. Strange tried to take his mind off what his hands would be like. He had long forgotten the pain and issues they had caused him. No looking back now Strange thought as he heard the door to Peters dorm open. 

Peter sat excitably on his bed, facing Strange. “So about this human form! Oh! And we’re gonna need a whole human alibi for you, like a casual name, interests and so much-“  
Strange cut Peter off quietly, with a nervous tone to his voice.  
“Lets get the human form out of the way first.” Strange took a deep breath, taking a look at his smoke formed body. His eyes closed gently and a moment of calm before more and more smoke filled the room and Peter let out a loud cough, fanning it away from his face.  
The smoke cleared rather fast as it seemed to all absorb back into the lamp and standing a few feet away from Peter was Strange. The man stood confidently in small heeled boots, black suit trousers, leading up to where a finely pressed navy blue shirt held tightly to his chest. A emerald green tie replaced the encased necklace around his neck, this was all topped off with a rich red overcoat with a intricate pattern. The man held out a shaky but confident hand. “Doctor Stephen Strange.” Peters shocked face slowly dissolved into laughter, earning a confused look from Strange.  
“You’re so over dramatic my dads gonna love you, God help me.” Strange let out a slightly offended gasp.  
“You listen here-” Stephen steps forward only to find that he stumbles and grips Peters nearby dresser for his life.  
“Right, walking’s a thing.” Strange lets out a long sigh while Peter laughs even louder now, clutching his stomach for breath. “Yeah yeah whatever.” Strange lets out a small groan, brushing down his coat when it suddenly flaps back.  
“Oh it’s you, I almost forgot.” Stephen says gently to his coat, to Peters disbelief.  
“Please tell me that was some joke?” Peter wipes his eyes. Stephen looks up quickly.  
“Oh god, this is kinda a long story- well this cloak- I mean it’s a coat at the moment is an ancient relic and it kinda has a mind of its own...” the cloak proved this by happily flapping its edges at the bottom of Stranges coat.  
“First a genie now a magic coat. I’ve seen it all.” Peter laughs quietly, he really doesn’t get magic.  
“Trust me, there’s much weirder to see.” Stephen chuckles picking up his lamp and attaching it to his belt. 

A few days past and Peter is rushing around to ensure he’s cleared out his dorm completely.  
“Peters the place is completely empty and I thing the car is here...” Strange said looking out the window down at the busy streets. Peter continued to make sure he’d got everything and Stephen stopped at his desk and conjured up a suitcase. Peter glared enviously for a moment, if only he was magic, how much time would he save.  
“Okay okay, we better hurry then.” Peter slings his backpack around his shoulder. They both leave the dorm and hurry down the steps. Peter went to open the glass doors when he heard a voice behind him shout.  
“YO PETER.” Ned stood down the hallway. “You aren’t just leaving without saying bye are ya?” He continued sadly. Peter gasped speeding towards him to envelop him in a tight hug. “Of course not buddy! I’ll come see you during summer, we’ve got that D&D campaign day coming up!” Peter grins widely at his friend.  
“Damn right we do!” Ned laughs, giving Peter a slight squeeze on the shoulder before letting go. “Text me!”  
“Will do!” Peter shoots him the fingerguns as they walk opposite directions.  
“Nerds.” Stephen smirks as Peter approaches him. 

They walk out of the building and Peter once again runs up to the next person who calls him. This time it was the driver from their car. “Hey Pete, how are ya.” He said joyfully meeting and taking Peters bag to put in the trunk. Stephen walks up nervously. “Ah you must be Petes friend, I’m Happy, the Starks personal driver.” He grins outstretching and shaking Stephens hand before grabbing his suit case to put in the back. “Stephen Strange.” He said giving Happy a kind grin and following Peter into the back of the car. He gulped quietly, strapping himself into the back seat. He’d be fine, he just needed to distract himself, Stephen thought to himself as the car began to pull away from the sidewalk. Happy put up the window between them to take a phone call. Peter looked like he could burst with excitement once again. “So... who else stays at the compound? I assume when you said your dads co-workers you meant the Avengers?” Stephen broke the silence, looking towards Peter. The excitement on his face quickly fades in realisation.  
“Uh... the Avengers broke up?” Peter didn’t know how else to break the Civil War that occurred.  
“Wha- broke up? They can do that?” Stephen really had missed a lot.  
“Yeah, some legal accords split the whole team in two, Tony and Rhodey ended up getting hurt, people left and Tony felt like he let everyone down, he hasn’t really spoke much about it. I made a mini video series about it- I was 16 don’t judge.” Peter sighed, picking up his phone and searching for an article. Turning his phone to Stephen to reveal the bold title of ‘CIVIL WAR. Ironman Vs Captain America’ Strange took another breath, taking the phone from Peter to skim through the page. “Thor and Bruce kinda vanished after the whole business with Ultron and Vision, nobodies seen them since...” Peter said in a small voice, looking out the window.  
“The worlds really changed.” Stephen looked over at Peter, with slight teary eyes. Peter glanced back sympathetically then a smile appeared.  
“I’m the one protecting New York now, so everything’s gonna be fine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying this so far!   
> Next chapter folks ;)


	4. The Avengers Compound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car pulled into a wooden area, driving quickly past the trees and soon entered into a clearing. A huge building quickly came into view. “Welcome to The Avengers Compound.” Peter grinned, staring out the window towards the massive futuristically coloured building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter!
> 
> ALSO AGES IN THIS FIC
> 
> Peter: 20  
> Tony: 43  
> Stephen: 39  
> These are not their canon ages!

The car pulled into a wooden area, driving quickly past the trees and soon entered into a clearing. A huge building quickly came into view. “Welcome to The Avengers Compound.” Peter grinned, staring out the window towards the massive futuristically coloured building. Strange quickly turned back to Peter, “What happened to The Avengers Tower?”  
“Oh it’s still in New York, we use it some times but this place is just bigger and stores more heroes.” Peter looked back at Stephen then his eyes quickly glare back out the window, looking at the magnificent main doors. “Peter you can’t say stored-“ Stephen was cut off but the car coming to a hard stop. Peter flung open the car door, propelling his body out. The glass doors opened revealing Tony who had timed his entrance perfectly. “Hey kid-“ He enveloped Peter in a tight hug. “Long time no see.” He continued softly. He released Peter and put a light arm around his shoulder. They were interrupted but the loud bang of the trunk closing, causing them to both look in the direction of Stephen and Happy, standing sheepishly with hands full of luggage. Tony held himself smartly, striding towards them with an outstretched hand. “Thank you Happy, get Peter to help you with those.” He patted the driver firmly on the shoulder before moving his attention fully to Stephen. “You must be Peters friend, please call me Tony.” Strange took his hand smoothly holding it in his grip. He had piercing tired eyes that looked as if they held a million secrets.  
“Stephen Strange, nice to meet you.” Stephen held back the Doctor, knowing that if he was a engineering university student he would most likely not have a PhD. 

Tony lead the two into the building, listing off where each of the rooms were as a mini house tour. Stephen listened to him talk about how quiet it had been without Peter and events that had happened with his other teammates as the three of them walked down hallways and through gargantuas living areas. They came to a halt in a large corridor with various doors to rooms scattered among the wall art this was all pulled together but the large elevator at the far end.  
“This is where you’ll be staying.” Tony spoke with his hand gestured to the room they had stopped a few feet away from.  
“We’ll give you some time to settle in, Come down when you’re ready.” He continued and Stephen walked into the room cautiously.  
It’s a large room with a neat queen sized bed on the right side, it’s wooden headboard against the wall. Sunlight shone through a large window at the opposite end of the room and the walls were pastel blue, in fact blue seemed to be the theme of this room as it was complimented by the deep blue curtains and rug laid out beside the bed.  
“Thank you, I’m very appreciative for this.” Stephen says taking his eyes off the luxurious room and back to Tony.  
“It’s no problem, make yourself at home.” Tony nodded exiting the room with Peter.  
About ten steps further Peter nudged Tony in the side. “Hey! What was that for?” Tony whined, looking at Peter.  
“Stop trying to charm my friend!” He pleaded.  
“I was only trying to make a good first impression!” Tony argued in his defence. He didn’t mean to come off as flirtatious but he wasn’t gonna stop himself, especially around a man of such gorgeous nature.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re like.” Peter chuckled, walking into his room.  
“Low blow kid.” Tony put a hand over his heart, pretending to be heartbroken.  
Peter began pulling things out of his bag and hanging things in his wardrobe when he noticed the lamp at the bottom of his backpack, he quickly threw a dark t-shirt over it, knowing his dad would question him if he even caught a glimpse. Tony walked over and sat on Peters desk. “You know, by friend I thought you meant some rowdy teenager from your classes not the professor himself.” He chuckled lightly to himself.  
“Hey, don’t be so rude. Anyone can go to College nowadays it’s not all just ‘rowdy teens’” Peter scolds him, lifting his almost empty suitcase and shoving it under his bed. He’ll give Stephen his lamp later.  
“Plus didn’t you used to be friends with an 100 year old? You can’t exactly talk dad.”  
Peter grins, looking over his shoulder at Tony waiting for a reaction. Tony sighs.  
“Alright, alright. I’m sorry but if I were to-“  
“Dad, I don’t wanna know and I don’t know his age- maybe a few years younger than you, ask him if you’re really interested.” Peter covered his face in embarrassment. It’s not everyday your adoptive dad wants to pursue your genie.


	5. Super Smart Alexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding time.

Stephen walked out his room, looking curiously down the hallway. Upon taking a few puzzled steps he was startled by loud voice. “Do you need directions, sir?” Fridays accent echoed through inbuilt speakers.   
“Uhhh... yes?” Stephen stared around startled.   
“Mr Parker and Mr Stark are currently on floor 1, in living area B, you’ll find yourself there by taking the Elevator just there” if she had any sort of body she’d be pointing towards the end of the hall.  
“Ah okay, thank you...” he stammered, walking quickly to elevator, taking it down. 

Tony sat quietly surrounded by holographic panels throwing and crossing various tabs. Peter sat on his phone, occupied with an addictive game. The elevator doors slid open and Stephen stepped out. “Oh hey Stephen.” Peter smiled, placing his phone on the sofa. Tony gave a small wave but was clearly engrossed in his work. Stephen sat down near Peter. “You never told be about the built in house GPS.” Peter let out a loud laugh.   
“I see you’ve met Friday, she’s basically a super smart Alexa.” Peter whispered that last part.   
“I heard that, don’t call my baby an Alexa.” Tony glared towards Peter through the layers of screens. “She can do so much more than that anyway.” Tony continued, with a quick swipe of his hands the hologram disappeared. He could see Stephens already starstruck face and thought it wouldn’t hurt to show off a little more. “Friday? Could you show me all of Peters video logs.” Tony grins as a giant holographic screen appears in front of all of them playing his little ‘Civil War’ vlog as he called it. “NO NO NO FRIDAY STOP” Peter yelled in dismay, covering his eyes in embarrassment. Stephen sat chuckling at Peters attempt to swipe away the screen only making it louder. Their joint laughter rang through the room, Stephen was enjoying life for the first time in a while. 

“Ya know Stephen, I never asked why you had to stay here?” Tony asked digging into his Chinese food that he had ordered to be delivered by helicopter from his favourite place in New York City. Like he said it couldn’t hurt to show off a little more to Stephen. Stephen pauses for a second, looking in panic at Peter.   
“I- uh. I’m.. im suppose to be staying with my, my sister but she is in... New Zealand until next week- so I had no where else to stay.” Stephen stuttered out, completely making up the whole story on the spot.   
“I didn’t mean to be a hassle, Peter was the only person I knew staying somewhere close to the city to get back easily.” Stephen fully composed himself, saying the whole sentence more convincingly. Peter nodded along with the entire statement resembling a bobble head by the end of each sentence. Tony looked at Stephen enchantingly as ( far as Peter noticed) he’d been doing everytime Stephen spoke for more than a sentence. “I’ll just be over- here.” Peter said swiftly, getting up and taking his dishes to the kitchen end of the living area. He washed them quietly, glancing back over to Tony and Stephen who remained in hushed conversation. “He’s a good kid.” Tony looked back. Stephen smiled at the purity of their relationship.   
“He really is, you raised him well Tony.” Stephen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him a sincerely kind look.   
“It-it wasn’t all me, he got most of it off his Aunt and Uncle.” Tony splattered out fast, staring at his hands, fidgeting with them wildly.   
“You still raised him too. Is that an anxious thing- i..I’ve seen Peter do it once or twice.” Stephen gestured at his hands with a caring glance.   
“Uh- yeah I don’t really notice I do- I do it.” Tony attempted to still his hands with not much success. He never thought people noticed never mind that his son did it as well. Maybe Stephen was just very observant? “You should try one of those fidget toys or like a rubber band, it’ll put less stress on your joints.” Stephen grinned happily taking one of Tony’s hands into his own hand. Tony looked back at Stephen with appreciation, he moved his gaze back to their hands to notice the large white scares and redness on Stephens own. “Oh my, what happened?” Tony moved, loosing the grip he had on them afraid he was hurting Stephen. Stephen jolted back in his seat. “It’s a very long story!” He spoke quietly, tucking his hands away in time for Peter to come and sit in the gap between the two on the sofa. “What’s up?” Peter stuffed a handful of popcorn he’d grabbed while out into his mouth. “Nothing much- we were just gonna watch something.” Tony said in a chilled tone, calming the high tension between him and Stephen. “Awful crime dramas?” Peter questioned. Stephen gave him a confused look while Tony nodded slowly, “awful crime dramas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I may not be able to update till next weekend so if I go silent sorry!


	6. Don’t Worry About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen can’t sleep, neither can Tony.

A few more days of lounging had past to allow Tony and Peter to catch up and for Stephen to fully adjust to ‘human’ life once again. He found it difficult to sleep in a bed again and had described to Peter the first feelings of restlessness felt like a very weird jet lag to him. On a night where it was particularly bad he got up and made his way to another living quarter. He knew roughly where each one was but never ventured to all of them. He walked over to the kitchen, he perused his choices of flavoured tea. He made himself a cup of green and lavender tea and sat down at the island. The whole facility was silent, Stephen looked at the clock on the microwave, 3:56am. He sighed, it was nice to almost be himself again but in this form he felt as if he had no purpose- that he was failing at his job, that was currently to grant Peters wishes. Which had not been spoken about in weeks.   
Stirring the little tea left around the bottom of his mug, he sat contently, letting his mind wonder. It wasn’t till one of the kitchen doors creeped open and he came face to face was an exhausted Tony he snapped out of it. “You’re up early.” Stephen spoke out, following him with his eyes as he turned on the coffee machine.   
“Never slept, too busy working.” Tony mumbled, searching the cabinet for a large mug.   
“Jesus, you should be heading to bed.” Stephen said, worry bleeding through in his voice. Tony grabbed a mug and filled it generously with coffee.   
“Nah, nah I’ll be fine. Just gotta finish this project and then I’ll be done.” He said making his way to the door before pausing and looking at Stephen. “Feel free to come down to the lab, if you’re bored.” He continued with a tired smile. Stephen jumped at the opportunity, quickly following close behind Tony.   
“What are you working on that’s more important than sleep then?” Stephen joked, walking beside the man as they descended the stairs to lab. Tony chuckled, inserting the pin into the keypad.  
“Well I shouldn’t really say but, I was thinking Peter needed a new suit upgrade.” Tony held the door open for Stephen to walk through. The lab was large, some areas drowning in scarps and parts while others remained clean and pristine. Tony walked over to a long bench rattled with electronics. With some more waves of his hands Tony presented holograms giving a realistic 360 view of Peters new suit. It was the same deep reds and blues of his older suits but some more golds and blacks had been added in. The golds were very slim lines along the arms and legs with a extremely thin line around the centre spider. The blacks created large outlines and gave the suit an unusual patten. “The whole thing is made out of my best nanotechnology, built in shields and automatic blocking tactics- incase the kid gets distracted.” Tony marvelled at his designing, as if he’d raked his mind for every bad situation Peter could be in and came up for a solution for it. “Sorry? Nanotechnology?”   
Tonys’ eyes lit up, hurrying over to another part of the workshop. Stephen followed him to a far off bench with a metal box on top. Tony typed in another code. “These ones are quite advanced but I wanna get more higher quality ones for Peters suit.” He hummed almost to himself.   
“They’re basically teeny tiny robots that are programmed to do what you say.” He held out out his hand in front of Stephen. The thousands of tiny bots formed a glove around Tonys hand and with a wave of his hand turning into a mug then a spanner then a pen. “This is... amazing.” Stephen uttered, staring mesmerisingly at the small robots.   
“But where will you keep them stored, like say you need to deploy your armour and you have nothing with you?” Stephen watched Tony shake of the bots of his hand back into the metal container and locking it. “Still working on that part for Peter but mine are kept in here.” Tony gestured towards the glowing reactor on his chest, that had been previously hidden with a hoodie. “Absolutely amazing.” Stephen said stunned, staring into the sharp blue on the mans chest. “I could let you try them out in the gauntlet mode, like I just did, that’s if you really wanted.” Tony grinned watching Stephen light up before a sad expression took over his face. “Probably best not too, Not with these.” Stephen lifted up his shaky hands and Tony comes closer to examine.   
“I see, may I?” Tony asked holding out one of his own. Stephen nodded slowly, resting his hands slowing into Tonys’. His eyes almost scanned each scar and mark over them. “Looks painful...do you mind if I ask the cause?” He looks up from Stephens hand with genuine care in his eyes.   
“...a car crash, took my eyes of the road and...” Stephen stammered as his hands shook hander. “Hey, hey, it’s fine, you’re fine now.” Tony placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Stephen nodded, slowing taking his hands back and leaning his back against the desk.   
“Why were you up anyway?” Tony asked kindly to lighten the mood. Stephen shifted. “Trouble sleeping is all.”   
“I get that, you feeling any better now?”   
“Yeah, a little-“ Stephens sentence was interrupted by a yawn.  
“You sounds tired, head up to your room, I’ll see you in the morning, I think Peter wanted to make pancakes or something.” Tony smiled, leading him over to the door.   
“Are you planning on sleeping at all tonight?” Stephen paused, looking towards Tony.   
“Yes, yes, don’t worry about me.” He grinned back as Stephen left the lab.   
Before walking up the steps he paused.   
“Goodnight Tony.” He said softly and began walking up. “Goodnight Stephen.” He said back, watching the man traveling further and further up the stairs till he was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! I’m so glad people are enjoying this, I’ve loved reading the comments and seeing that more people are reading this and enjoying the AU! I’ll try keep updating regularly ❤️


	7. Nobody can stay fighting forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen, Peter And Tony have breakfast. Something makes their reappearance and Tony has a meeting at Avengers Tower.

To no ones surprise Tony jolted awake from his desk. He didn’t want to sleep but all that staying up must have gotten to him. “Good morning Sir, Theres a freshly brewed coffee pot in living area 2 along with Mr Strange and Mr Parker.” Fridays voiced hummed throughout the laboratory.  
“Thank you, Fri.” Tony rubbed harshly at his eyes, slowly arising from his seat. He stretched lightly before lazily making his way up the stairs. 

Stephen sat, reading, on one of the long grey sofas with Peter directly across from him, snuggled up on a similar armchair. Peter looked up from his phone when Tony emerged through the door. “G’morning.” He yawned, grabbing a mug and the coffee. The two gave him mumbled replies while still focusing on their tasks. “Sleep well?” Tony continued coming to sit on the same sofa as Strange. Stephen placed his book in his lap, “Very, how about you?”  
As Tony began to answer there was a giggle from the other side of the room.  
“My dad doesn’t sleep Stephen, I don’t think he even remembers the last time he did.” Peter smirked, his phone now discarded on the coffee table between the them. Strange looks between them both, “Well that’s not what he told me last night-“ Stranges’ Eyes went wide realising he should not have worded the phrase like that. Tony glared at him, his face going completely flush. Peters face twisted in confusion and extreme hilarity before he let out a laugh then a shout. “JESUS CHRI-“ Before being quickly cut off by Stephen. “NOT LIKE THAT, just spoke to him when we were both getting coffee at 4am.” Stephen knew that didn’t sound any better but it was the only way to get Peter to stop thinking he screwed his dad.  
Tony let out a loud breath before taking a gulp from his mug. “Oh great, neither of you sleep then.” Peter smiled, wiping his slightly watery eyes. The two exchanged a glance then looked back at Peter who had stood and walked over to the stove.  
“What are you-“  
“Today I’ll be teaching you to make Peters College Pancakes. I mean usually I’d just like pour the batter on a plate and put it in the microwave but you’ve got a stove so...” Peter droned off, grabbing a pan from a cupboard and milk from the fridge. Stephen and Tony watched him carefully, very afraid he was going to set something or someone on fire.  
He paused, “do pancakes have eggs in them?”  
“Yes, Peter” Friday answered quickly.  
“That’s new to me, maybe that’s why mine always taste weird, huh.” Peter shrugged going back to collect some from the fridge. Tony turned to face Stephen. “I worry about that kid sometimes.” Stephen chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, we were both like that at his age” glancing back over to see Peter stirring the mixture with a wooden spoon and spilling part of the mixture on the floor. ”... on second thoughts maybe not as much.” Tony grinned happily and drew his eyes back to Peter. Stephen followed suit, but his mind drifted. He thought of how Tony always smiled at him, with warm genuine eyes and a mouth that was much more than a smirk, he smiled at Stephen like he cared, it wasn’t the type of smile you’d give someone passing on the street more like a grin you give to your close friend when you see them. It meant a lot to Stephen, he couldn’t think of the last time someone smiled at him like that. Stephens thoughtful moment was interrupted by a loud laugh coming from Stark. Peter then sat with his face in his hands after realising he’d forgotten to add flour.  
“Seriously kid, what did you actually remember to add.” Peter glared it him as he moped over to the cabinet to get the box of flour. 

Stephen had excused himself quickly to go back to his room to get ready. Upon entering he’d noticed his suit case had been knocked over. He closed his door quietly before letting out a small, “Weird.” and picking it up. He undid the clasps and to his surprise it flew open and a piece of fabric came shooting out. “Ah fuck- it’s you.” The cloth flew around the room before hovering in front of Stephen. After emerging from the lamp the Cloak had gone through a transition stage as well, it didn’t get to move much at all while in the lamp and had been trapped inside Stephens suitcase since he got here.  
“What is it?” The cloak, that had now transformed itself back into its original form, gestured towards the door.  
“No, no way.” Stephen shook his head disapprovingly. “Peter thinks you’re a coat and neither of them know about Karma Taj, the time stone or how I got in there! And I don’t feel like explaining my whole life story anytime soon. So no you can’t go out.” Stephen whispered harshly at the cloak and it drooped it’s collar sadly. Strange took a deep breath, looking back through his stuff for smart clothes, as he dug through he caught a glimpse of his old tunic, he thought they looked good but he couldn’t risk the questions from Peter and Tony.  
“STEPHEN, THE PANCAKES ARE READY!” Peters voice echoed through the corridor as Stephen heard his oncoming foot steps. Stephens eyes darted to the Cloak which had rushed towards the door and began banging on it with its corners.  
Strange grabbed the back of the collar, yanking it away from the door, holding it tightly as it fought for escape.  
“Are you alright in there?” Peter asked, now right outside the door. The cloak fought harder against Stephen. “Yes-I’m doing just fine.” Strange struggled.  
“Are you sure, you don’t sound-“  
“Yes yes-“  
“Stephen, I’m coming in”  
“Peter-“ the door clicked open and the cloak tried to drag him towards the opening.  
“CLOSE THE DOOR!” He shouted as Peter stood in the doorway in shock. Peter quickly slammed the door and stood against it as Stephen released the cape. It backed up turning between the two before going further towards Peter.  
“Uh mm.. Stephen what is that.” He gulped backing up.  
“It’ll do you no harm, just stay in front of that door.” Stephen stood with his arms crossed, glaring angrily at the cape.  
“The coat I was wearing when I first transformed, well it wasn’t really a coat... this is The Cloak Of Levitation or as I like to call it the forgotten pain in my ass.”  
Peter nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the floating piece of fabric currently hovering around him, almost inspecting him. “You stop that, that’s Peter, he’s no threat.” Stephen scolded the Cloak and it backed away, trying to fall around Stephens shoulders.  
“No, you have to stay here. Listen if I let you float around the room you have to promise to behave, alright?” Stephen spoke softly. He didn’t like leaving the cloak behind and it had only just dawned on him that it has been trapped for as long as him, unable to move in that damn lamp. The cloak floated to the bed and dropped on it.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Peter, having carefully watched the whole encounter spoke out. “Breakfast is ready and dad has already started his so I suggest we get going-“ Peter opened the door a crack, and left the room with Stephen close behind him. 

Arriving back in the kitchen Stephen sits next to Tony at the table. A small pile of pancakes is placed in front of him.  
“Tada!” Peter shouted happily, seeming to forget of his terrifying encounter with the cloak that had happened prior.  
“Are these 100% safe to eat?” Stephen teased, pouring a generous amount of syrup over them.  
“Of course! I had Friday breathing down my neck the whole time so I didn’t light the house on fire or give you food poising.” Peter laughed grabbing his own and sitting opposite the two.  
“They were my precise orders from Mr Stark.” Friday stated.  
Peter stuck into his pancakes. “So what’s the plans for today?” He asked between chewing.  
“Well, I need to run back into New York for a quick meeting at the tower, so I thought you two could roam the streets until lunch.” Tony looked up from his holographic news tab.  
“Am I not allowed to come, I am an Avenger!” Peter whined. That was new to Stephen.  
“It’s not that important, it’s just a meeting between me and the uh... rogues.” Tony coughed taking a sip of his coffee.  
“WHAT.” Peter slammed his knife and fork down. “THEY’RE BACK IN NEW YORK?” A furious tone made its way through his voice, almost as if he was spitting the words. Stephen stares between the two, he had been doing more research on what had really happened during the so called ‘Civil War’ and he couldn’t understand why they wouldn’t just abide by the law. Tony sighed sadly. “Listen kid, everything will be alright, nobody can stay fighting forever.” Stephen nodded slowly, watching Peter for some sort of reaction. “Okay” was all he could muster. 

They finished their breakfast in friendly conversation and all suited up to go to New York. Upon arriving back in the living room Stephen saw Tony waiting nervously. He was wearing a tight navy dress suit with a black shirt, accessorised with a golden and black patterned straight tie and gold rimmed, violet tinted glasses. He was the poster boy of high class wealth. He wore a flat expression, trying to hide his anxiety behind his purple tint vision. Tony soon noticed Stephen and walked over.  
“We’ll be taking the helicopter over, it’s just quicker to get in and out of the tower- I hope you’re alright with heights.” Tony spoke in slight panicked tone but attempted to cover it up with a quiet laugh. Stephen placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I’m alright with heights, are you? You seem a bit nervous.”  
Tony chuckled, “I’ve flown in an iron suit for the past 15 years, I wish that was what I was nervous about.” Stephen had completely forgot the man he was staying with was Ironman, he’d leant so much about Tony he didn’t really focus on the fact anymore. “Oh yea-“ Stephen was cut off by Peter bounding through a near by door. “Let’s get going.” 

The helicopter ride didn’t take very long, it was mostly Peter pointing at buildings and places he loved to go. Tony sat in between the two, having seen the view hundreds of times. His leg bounced impatiently as they flew above the landing pad. Stephen placed a soft hand over Tonys and gave him a reassuring look. Tony glanced at him happily, looking down at the floor when Stephen took his hand away and the helicopter flew over the landing pad.  
The three got out and walked towards the tower. Upon entering Tony instructed the two to take the elevator and he’d call them once he was done. Peter hugged Tony. “If they try anything, text me and I’ll web them to the city lampposts.” Tony let out a loud laugh and ruffled Peters hair.  
“Trust me, they won’t do anything.” They said their goodbyes then Stephen and Peter went to the elevator and Tony entered the meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has happened omg.   
> First the Captain Marvel trailer then the Endgame trailer and Spider-Verse ahhhh
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS   
> you’ve all been so lovely and I can’t wait to continue this story, we’ve only just begun.


	8. Levi... how does that sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Peter wonder New York City and stumble upon long lost memories. Tony has to stay longer at the tower and Stephen and Peter have nothing to do. Or maybe they do.

Stephen and Peter emerge into the loud, busy sidewalk of New York.   
“So any place you wanna go?” Peter mused, he enjoyed coming back here, the bittersweet memories of all the times Aunt May and Uncle Ben would take him to the shopping malls for toys and gifts around Christmas time.   
“No where in particular, you can lead the way.” Stephen smiled, it’d been years since he walked through the streets of the city.   
“Yes! I’ll take you on Peters Tour Of His Favourite Places.” Peter chuckled as he began hurrying down the side walk. 

They had been walking for quite sometime, occasionally they would stop outside a particular building or store and Peter would tell a story about it in fascinating detail and Strange would listen carefully, adding history to the place if he could remember. Eventually they started along a street that Stephen began to recognise. “You’re gonna love this next place Doc!” Peter grinned, walking happily down the street. Stephen followed close behind, reading near by street signs to figure where he knew this from.   
“Check it out.” They came to a stop and it all came back. 

A large four story building, painted a soft cream colour over its old brick design. It had old fashioned framed windows with a balcony out of the second floor. The green slanted roof where a giant circular window sat.   
The Sanctum Sanctorum. Stephens old home.  
“I...wow.” Was all he could muster towards Peter. Peters face shone at the place.   
“Cool, isn’t it? I come sit out here to eat lunch or when I need a break from my dorm room.”   
Stephen remembered even more now. The hundreds of portals back here, the missions he went on daily, struggling to find money along side Wong. Wong. Stephen paused, his friend, his companion he hadn’t thought of in many years. Part of him wanted to go bang down that door to try and find him but Stephen knew better than to show himself. Wong was there, he saw Stephen get trapped and no doubt had looked for him after the incident. Stephen looked back over at Peter gathering himself.   
“Really cool.” He gulped, a fake smile plastered across his face. Peter nodded,  
“We should head back this way, it’s almost time for lunch.” Stephen took one last look at the building, before turning the corner, unknowing if he would ever see it again. 

Peter and Strange sat in the bright lobby of the Avengers tower, Peter with his phone out trying to get a hold of Tony. After a few rings it was answered.  
“Hey kid, listen I’m really sorry but I’m gonna have to stay here a little longer- it’s a bit hectic but I promise I’ll be back tonight.” Tony said quickly into the phone, hushing his voice at some parts and almost wishing the last part with true.   
“That’s okay, me and Stephen are probably just gonna head back to the compound.”   
“Okay kid, I’ll see you later.”   
“Wait Dad, take it easy alright.”   
“Don’t you worry I will, bye you two.” The phone call ended and Peter put a hand to his head. He looked at Stephen with a stressed smile before standing up and brushing off his jeans.   
“Welp lets go grab a sandwich and head back I guess.” Peter said in a faked cheery voice, he was so frustrated, he knew it was going to end like this, these meetings have always ended like this. 

When they both got back to the living area in the compound Peter picked up a near by pillow and yelled into it.   
“WOAH woah Peter, are you alright?” Stephen rushed over, extremely concerned. Peter threw the pillow back down and fell backwards onto the couch.   
“Just a little angry, these meetings always over stress him and make him really uncomfortable but he still insists on going.” Stephen sat a few feet away from Peter.   
“Peter, there’s not much he can do, he’s the leader of their team and even if they have fallen out, he still has to fill that role.”   
Peter sat up suddenly, looking wide eyed at Strange.  
“This isn’t an avengers meeting. This is with the rouges.” He said blankly before taking a large inhale. He didn’t expect Stephen to understand but Peter refused to even talk about them in the context of being an Avenger.  
“The people who fought against him! Hes still terrified of what happened, they gave him barely any time to reflect and get better Stephen!” Peter took a long pause, breathing heavily to himself. “The- they tried to hurt my dad.. I.. I can’t lose someone else...” Peter tucked his face into his legs, quietly shivering to himself. Stephen moves over wrapping an arm around his shoulders.   
“Hey, listen to me. Your father will be okay, he’s a strong man and there’s nothing he can’t pull through. Christ, I don’t know who would be stupid enough to go up against him especially with a son like you ready to fight anyone who gives him a bad look.” Stephen spoke calmly, chuckling towards the last part. Peter looked up with a small giggle lacing thoughout his voice. Peter quickly pulled Strange in for a hug.   
“Thanks Stranger.” Peter smiled, pulling away.  
“What did I say about that name!” The two laughed loudly. 

A few hours later they sat bored on the sofa. “I think we’ve watched enough bake off for the year, got anything you wanna do?” Stephen asked, picking up the remote and turning the channel off.   
“HEY! Mary Berry was about to judge that cake, you dick!” Peter replied in a harsh voice, reaching for the remote.   
“Watch your language!” Stephen chuckled, tossing the remote to the other side of the long sofa.   
“Fine, dad!” Peter laughed, watching Stephen stare at him for that comment. Laughing harder when he covered his face in embarrassment.   
“I am not your father!” Stephen yelled walking coffee machine on the other side of the room.  
“Not yet.” Peter whispered to himself, rolling off the sofa and sliding onto one of the barstools at the island.   
“Want any?” Stephen asked pouring himself a mug.  
“Nah but could you grab me a cola from the ice box please?” Stephen nodded reaching into the fridge. Now Stephen had never had or planned to have a child but this is exactly what he imagined it would be like. Tossing Peter the cola, he sat down at the opposite end of the island. Suddenly Peter sat up, as if a small light bulb at turned on above his head.  
“Hey Strange, you know that cloak you’ve got...” Stephen looked towards him curiously.  
“Yes...?”  
“And you know how it likes to be around you and float places...”  
“Yes..?”  
“Well there’s no one else in the compound so... why don’t we let it out?!” At this very moment Stephen knew this was probably the worst idea ever but he felt bad for the Cloak being left alone all the time so what the hell.   
“Why not.” Stephen shrugged, discarding his coffee mug on the island and walking in the direction of his room.  
“Wait what! No way!” Peter shouted following close behind him. 

The two stood outside Stephens room as he opened the door slowly. His room was dark as the curtains were drawn but Stephen doesn’t remember closing them. They two step in and close the door. “Hey are you-“ suddenly the cloak bursts out from behind the curtains scaring the shit out of Peter. Stephen holds in a laugh, looking unimpressed at the Cloak. “You can’t scare me, you did this all the time before...” Stephen cut off his sentence, looking over at Peter who had backed off slightly, eyes glued to the Cloak.   
“Okay so, we’re deciding to let you out for a little while okay?” The cloak responses happily, flapping its corners and heading straight for the door. “BUT! There are some ground rules.” The cloak sulks, moping it’s way back to in front of Stephen. “If you see anyone other than the two of us, hide. When I snap my fingers you must return immediately to me, got that?” The cloak moves it’s collar in a swift nod and goes for the door. “And please, don’t break anything...” The cloak almost pays no attention to what Stephen says and waits at the door. Peter opens it slightly and it flies out, racing down the corridor and disappearing into some room near the end.   
The two return to the living quarters. Stephen looks at the clock on the way in 5:53pm.   
“Hey Pete should we make some dinner?” Stephen questions as Peter makes his way hastily to the remote, switching it back to Bake off. “Or we could order some Chinese food?” Peter sits, completely focused on the caramel decorations one of the contestants had made. “Good idea, can I borrow your phone to call?” Stephen walked over, hand outstretched.   
“No need.” Peter looked at Strange with a smirk. “Friday?”   
“Yes, Mr Parker?”   
“Could you order Chinese, same as last time, maybe just from a nearer place this time?” Stephen chuckled recalling the first night he got here and Stark ordering from New York.  
“Of course, Mr Parker.” She shut off with a beep. Stephen was enjoying his time here tremendously.

“Delivery is here, Mr Parker, Sending it up now.” Friday interrupted their ongoing game of cards.  
“Thank you, Friday.” The two echoed out at the same time, before laughing quietly to themselves. The ping of the elevator went and the doors opened to reveal a bag of Chinese food sat exactly in the middle. Peter jogged over and picked it up “I am so hungry-“ he was cut off but the flying carpet itself as it shot down the corridor next to the lift and straight onto the sofa. “JESUS CHRIST” Peter shouted, holding his Chinese food for dear life.   
Stephen glared at the cloak as it practically latched onto his side.   
“Get cloaky there under control!” Peter yelled from the elevator.   
“Cloaky?” Stephen laughed, looking at Peter as he placed the food onto the coffee table.  
“You never told me their name so they’re now called Cloaky.” Peter grinned, unpacking the boxes and setting each one out.   
“It’s name is The Cloak Of Levitation but it’s not like it actually responds to it.” Stephen nudged the cloak, receiving a tight squeeze to his arm.   
“...Levi, their name should be levi or levie” Peter said before taking a bite. The cloak perked up at the mention of the name. Peter smiled towards it.   
“Levi... how does that sound.” The cloak, slowly unwrapped itself from Stephen and floated over to Peter, lying across his lap.   
Peter looked at the cloak with a shocked expression. “I love them.” He glanced up at Stephens unimpressed expression.   
“Clingy Little bugger.” He sighed before he began to eat. 

Six hours had passed and Tony was nowhere to be seen. Peter had kept Stephen up to date with the ‘I’ll be home soon’ texts for the past few hours now.   
“Stephen, I think I’m gonna head to bed, tell dad I said good night when he’s back.” Peter yawned, standing up. The cloak jolted up with him wrapping smoothly around this shoulders. Stephen glanced at the two as they wondered down the corridor sleepily. “Alright Peter, sleep well.” Stephen called out receiving a mumbled reply back. He sat himself snuggly in the corner of the couch and fell deeper and deeper into his book.

Around 1:57am he was awoken by the elevator door opening and a distressed Tony stumbling out. Stephen rushes off the sofa and to the mans side. He felt Tony shiver and shake underneath his arm as he sat him down. Stark retracted into himself, securely putting his head into his hands and breathing heavily. “Tony?” Stephen asked sitting in front of the man.   
“I’m right here, it’s okay, hey it’s alright.” He places a gentle hand on his knee, speaking a soft voice. “Everything’s okay now.” He repeated again, allowing Tonys breathing to slow down. He began to sit up slowing, and Stephen walked away to get a glass of water. Returning to his place in front of Tony, he handed him the glass from his shaking hand. He took the water taking a small sip, then a large gulp and looking wearily around the room and straight Stephen. “Did something bad happen?” Stephen asked slowly. Tony took another deep inhale. “It’s all so difficult. There’s no fair agreement. This is all my fault.” Tony said in three long pauses. Stephen took the empty glass and replaced it with his own hand.   
“I can’t say who’s fault it was but you can’t go around taking all the blame. The last thing you wanted to do was fight and now you’re trying to find a solution, that’s better than what anyone else would have done.” Stephen looked up at him. His face was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the huge glass window in front of him and his features were defined by the near reading lamp. Stephen was in awe. Tonys brown eyes were slightly watered as he let himself sink further into his thoughts. “I tried so hard Stephen...” he let out a whisper.   
“I know, you did your best and that’s all that matters, everything will be okay in the end.” Stephen spoke quietly back, sitting on his heels so he could get closer to Tonys face. The two sat in each other’s presence for a few minutes. They weren’t making direct eye contact but each time one would look away the other would look back, admiring the body in front of them.   
“You should get some sleep, Tony, it’s really late.” Stephen stood up slowly, out stretching a hand to Tony.   
“I- I guess you’re right.” Tony sighs as he realises there no point trying to argue. He takes his hand gently as not to cause pain to Stephen. The pair made their way to Tonys room, hands still linked by their sides. Tony sat on his bed and Stephen sat in a near by chair. As he lay down Tony glared over to him. “What are you doing?” He spoke in a jokey tone, pulling his blanket over him.   
“I’m making sure you sleep and not sneak down to the lab, what else?” Stephen chuckled lowly, pulling out his book.   
“Ya know? I’m sure you could keep an eye on me just fine from over here.” Tony winked, rolling further over in his large bed.   
“You’re at least gonna have to take me on a date first, Stark.” Stephen glanced over the top of his book at him.   
“A man of high standards, I see.”   
“Goodnight Tony.”   
“Okay, okay, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase anyone’s wondering there’s no hate to team cap in this, just Peter who is very defensive and Tony dealing with PTSD as I will try to build up their relatonships but no personal hate to any character. 
> 
> We’re at the start of a rollercoaster drop now just you wait. 
> 
> This chapter was gonna be longer but it’s 2am and I can’t.


	9. A perfectly good explanation for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out.

Stephen stays up the rest of night by Tonys bedside. At around 4:40am he hears Tony stir uncomfortably. Standing up quietly, he reaches out a soft hand to his forearm, gently holding him till he steadied. Stephen studied Tonys sleeping face, it was soft with his mouth slightly agape. He smiled to himself and tried to return to his seat but his hand felt as if it was roped to Tonys forearm. On inspection, Levi, as Peter had named them, was wrapped tightly around Stephens wrist and Tony. Stephen knew letting that damn cloak out was a bad idea in the first place. Stephen glared down at it, nudging it harshly. “What are you doing.” Stephen whispered, gritting his teeth hard. The cloak gestured to Tony then back to Stephen. “No, let go.” He continued, trying to pull his arm away slowly. The cloak motioned a ‘no’ with its collar and attempted to pull him closer. Stephen fought with the cloak with little strength as Tony was asleep less than a foot away from all this. Stephen quickly snapped his fingers, remembering their earlier deal. He smirked at the cloak but as if on que Tony began to stir.  
“...what are you doing?” The cloak fell dead as if it were just a blanket. He sat up, now facing Stephen, who was kneeling beside the bed, hand engulfed in a blanket. “Oh, I... uh-“  
“Couldn’t resist huh?” Tony chuckled, again moving over in his bed and offering the free space to Stephen. Stephen pondered to himself, It couldn’t hurt, could it? It’s a much better cover up than ‘sorry my bratty flying carpet is spooning you and it shouldn’t be.’ He shyly grinned taking the space, wrapping his arms lightly around the other mans middle. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Stephen was sure Tony was asleep. He looked down at the Cloak which was now proudly holding the two close.

The next morning, Tony opened his eyes slowly, he yawned turning in his bed and coming face to face with Stephen. He jumped back for a second, racking his mind to remember what happened. His memories came back fast, he thanked the lord it was just sleeping in the same bed, he couldn’t imagine the scolding he’d get off of Peter if they sexually slept together. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath, recalling the previous day. This was the last time he ever wanted to deal with this fight but their was no fair deal they could all come to. Tony felt like a failure, he couldn’t seem to find the right words to say or action to do to solve everything. His eyes watered slightly as he fidgeted slowly with his fingers.  
“Are you alright” Stephens soft voice came from beside him. Tonys gaze shot to him, “-yes, yes I’m fine.” He paused to take in the look of his face. He had tired eyes that shone blue in the sunlight beams through the slightly open curtains, his hair was ruffled in all directions, sticking up on its ends, his smile was curved in a caring way and he watched Tony as if everything good in the world had just been placed in front of him. Tony felt strange, he didn’t know if he was sick or maybe a little anxious or so unbelievably charmed by the beautiful man laying in his own bed that it took over all his emotions. He took a large gulp.  
“Did you sleep well?” He attempted a chilled out smile.  
“I did indeed, I’m sorry for waking you earlier.” Stephen looked away for a second and then gazed back into Tonys eyes. Tony wasn’t gonna lie, he felt like he was in a trance just watching Stephen speak, the man was handsome from afar but he was absolutely gorgeous up close.  
“It’s alright, I didn’t mind.” The two sat in silence for a few minutes collecting their thoughts. “Friday? Is Peter awake yet?” Tony said quietly, praying they’d be able to sneak out of his room without him seeing.  
“No sir, you’re good to go.” Tony nodded, sitting up in time with Stephen. He stood up, looking back. “Okay, this might sound a bit weird but Peter will murder me if he sees us walk out.” Stephen chuckled lightly, hiding his smile from Tony.  
“I get it, we better hurry” Stephen walks towards the door opening it slowly. Tony jogs quickly begins him as they both make their way into the hallway. In sync Peters door flys open and he bounds out fully dressed. “Good morning.” He smiles to them walking by, glaring daggers at Tony through his very forced smile. As he exited the hall, Stephen stood trying not to laugh uncontrollably. “Friday, you lied to me.”  
“That data was from Karen, so she lied to you, not myself.” She shot back before switching off quickly. Tony looked back at Stephen with a disapproving head shake, “pesky fucking AIs” he muttered to himself walking down the corridor. 

They slowly entered the living area to see Peter, rather aggressively, eating a large bowl of cheerios. “Good morning to you as well.” Stephen wondered over to the coffee machine brewing a new pot. Tony sat silently on the other bar stool as Peter loudly crunched his cereal in his direction. The pot brewed after minutes of agonising silence and Stephen poured himself a mug. The cloak suddenly came to mind and he needed to check if it had actually returned to his room as asked. “Uh- I’ve got a small assignment due for my next course, I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He smiled kindly at the two before hurriedly leaving the room.  
“Surprised you’re not joining him.” Peter glared across the table.  
“Peter! Don’t worry nothing happened.” Tony glanced back at him and took another sip of coffee.  
“That’s what everyone who walks out their bedroom with someone says.” He continued, putting down his spoon and pushing his bowl to the side.  
“I mean I expected this anyway but only 5 days of knowing each other, i had my bets on day 10 maybe even 9 but jeewiz you really outshowed yourself this time, dad!” Peter ranted on, he would have had a very fair point if anything had actually happened but Tony soon stopped him.  
“Kid, you’ve made a very good argument but for real, noting actually happened. I just came in really late last night after the meeting and he helped me to my room-“  
“Sounds fake but okay-“  
“Trust me, Peter. Why did Karen tell Friday to say you were sleeping anyhow?” Tony quires, chugging the rest of his coffee.  
“Well... I asked Friday where you were this morning and then I asked her if Stephen was already up and she said no so I just asked her more questions till she basically told me that you two were in the same room so I thought I’d scare you to get some revenge for fucking my friend.” Tony would never say he regretted adopting Peter but he would often regret letting Peter grow up to be so intelligent and so much like himself.  
“I didn’t fuck him- and stop outsmarting my bots it makes them feel guilty.” Tony pointed towards Peter in a scolding manner before putting his mug in the dishwasher.  
“Now- I’m going for a shower, follow me if you want since you’re so sure I’m gonna go fuck Stephen!” Tony laughed loudly back at Peter as he walked down the hallway. Peter cringed quietly into his Cheerios.

A little while after, Tony stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist and making his way to his dresser. He collected some causal clothes in his arms before walking back to his bathroom. He felt something tug at his ankle, he looked down to see a blanket caught onto it. He sighed, attempting to remove it but it stayed stiff. “What the fu-“ Tony was yanked into the ground by the fabric, sending his clothes into the air.  
“WHAT THE FUCK-“ he yelled, loudly backing against a wall. 

Stephen who had turned his room upside down looking for the cloak heard this shout. “Oh shit!” He spat, sprinting out of his room and down the hall. He swung the door open, “Tony are you alrigh-.” Tony sat up against the wall, drenched and only in a towel with the cloak hovering above him cautiously. Stephen froze, and Peter slid into the room after him, racing over to Tony. “Oh uh fuck- dad we have a perfectly good explanation for this.”  
“IT BETTER BE FUCKING FANTASTIC!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know Americans had Cheerios until I googled it for this chapter omg


	10. Emerald Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This calls for an explanation.

After wrestling the cloak back into Stephens room, Stephen walked back into the living quarters shyly. Tony sat on the sofa glaring out of the window and Peter sat a foot and a half away. Stephen cautiously took the seat across from them.   
“Now that we’re all comfy and cozy would either of you like to explain what is going on.” Tony said in a frustrated voice.   
“It’s a long story.” Stephen spoke in a hushed voice.   
“If that’s so, you could start by telling me what that thing was.” Tony wasn’t angry at them, he was confused or frustrated, why would his own son keep something from him, he couldn’t figure it out.   
Stephen sighed, “magic.” He softly chuckled holding his left hand out in front him.  
“I’m not jokin-“ Tony looked up to see smoke appearing from his palm. Tonys gaze fixated on it as it shaped into a lamp.   
“What-“  
“Let’s start from the beginning.” Peter spoke up, taking a large inhale, “I was on patrol a few months back when I fought off some robbers, I checked their bags and found... well that lamp. I swung off before the cops came but I forgot to put back the lamp... I said I’d take it to the police the next day but I tried to clean it and poof, a genie. A few months past and I couldn’t leave him in New York and he couldn’t go back in his lamp so I got him to... turnhumantobringhimhereasafriend...” Tony sat in silence staring between the two, his eyes showed mixed emotions.  
“So you’re telling me, that man right there is a genie? A mythological creature used in Disney movies for gag?” Tony didn’t know what to think, they sounded sincere but genies didn’t exist, how could they?  
“I know it sounds bad but you gotta believe us-“  
“So like all that 3 wishes bullshit?” Tony interrupted rubbing his temples with his fingers.   
“...Yes. Even thought none have been used as of yet.” Stephen responded before Peter could answer.   
“And the live magic carpet comes as part of that gig as well?” Tony glanced up as if looking straight through Stephen.  
“That requires even more explanation I’m afraid...”   
“I’ve got all night” Tony mutters, sitting back with his arms neatly folded. 

Stephen shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, raking his mind for the right words to say. Peter seemed to understand easily enough as he saw it with own eyes but Tony was not such an easy believer.   
“...If you really insist on knowing, I suppose.” Stephen began his story from the start, being a highly skilled neurosurgeon to getting trapped in a genies lamp. He didn’t stop for questions, he kept his eyes fixated on a blank wall beside the large window, pretending as if he were only talking to himself and he would wake up and no one would know who he was. He finished, shutting his eyes tight and opening them forcing the two other people in the room into his line of vision. Silence filled the room while the two searched for words to go with their shocked reactions.   
“You were just trapped? No one wished for you to be free?” A whisper fell from Tonys lips. Unknowing if it was a question to Stephen or to himself.   
“No one tried, I don’t think it would work anyhow...” Stephen watched as Tony stood up harshly, facing the window.   
“That’s not fair, no we have to do something?!” He proclaimed, pressing a stressed hand to his forehead. Peter nodded along with his statement, looking sadly at Stephen.   
“There has to be a way to get you back out, you don’t deserve to be trapped.” Tony reached out a soft hand to Stephens shoulder.   
“There may be some options but even if we could go to them, I don’t know if they’re even still around”   
“We can research! Even ask around!” Peter grinned wide, he pulled up holographic tab typing in Stephens full name.   
“See! We’re gonna help you out, wether you like it or not.” Tony smiled softly, his eyes gleaming with hope. Stephens lips turned up into a genuine smile, he could not believe these people cared, these people actually wanted to help him. Peter looked up towards the two, “wow, you were a big deal, why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Tony inspected the document Peter had up. “I don’t think it ever came to mind...”   
“OH MY GOD IM AN IDIOT!” Peter yelled flinging his head back onto the sofa cushion. The two watched in curiosity.  
“You introduced yourself as ‘Doctor Strange’ when I first met you!”   
“Well I’m not just gonna give away my PHd cause I’m a genie, I worked hard for that.” Stephen replied and crossing his arms. Tony sniggered, watching the man with a more calm gaze than earlier.   
“So, magic? Up for a demonstration?” Tony asked intrigued. Stephen looked at his hands, “my magic kinda got removed when I became a genie now all I can do is grant wishes and turn into smoke.”   
“You could do more than that?” Peter sat along side Tony in staring at the man curiously.   
“The Mystic Arts let me conjure portals, weapons, visit different dimensions and even let me mess with time- oh but I was told not by-“ Stephen froze up, thoughts racing through his head. Wong, The Ancient One, Mordo- all these people long forgotten were now fresh in his mind. They might be able to help.   
“I know where we can find help.” He said briefly. The others leant forward in anticipation of a answer.  
“There’s a place in New York, some old friends may be there but there’s no guarantee but if you really want to help, it’s a place to start.” He said rather quietly, picking up the lamp he had previously put down and staring into the emerald stone embedded in it. Stephen felt odd, he didn’t know how to feel about being helped, it did mean he could be free but he knew better than anyone else, anything to do with genies always has a catch.   
“We should hurr-“  
“We can go out tomorrow, I think I’ve had enough of magic for today.” Tony interrupted Peter, he knew it would probably be best for all of them to relax, it was only noon and someone had spilled their biggest secret, it was a little overwhelming. Stephen glanced up at him kindly, even though their was no expression to his face it could be seen clearly in his crystal like eyes. Tony spared a look to Peter as if to say ‘give us a minute’. Peter nodded as he slipped out of the room, “I’ll be right back just gotta go get my laptop-“ Tony sat beside Stephen, their arms just grazing each other’s. Tony peered over Stephens shoulder at the lamp. “That’s a neat Knick-knack”   
“Hard to believe it’s one of the most powerful objects in the universe huh?” Stephen sniggered, tapping the stone with his fingertip making it glow.   
“Woah, like how powerful?” Tony spoke with excitement lacing his voice, leaning his head in the curve of Stephens neck.   
“The time stone, it allows the user to control time itself...” He relaxed to the touch, finally tearing his gaze away from the lamp and to Tony. Their faces illuminated in the deep emerald glow. They must have sat for minutes, examining each and every feature of the others face before the light dimmed and the stone settled. Quiet footsteps that came scuttling down the hallway was what pulled them back to reality. “Pete will be back any second now, don’t want him to actually think I’m fucking his frie- well genie.” They both chuckled and the lamp that once occupied Stephens gaze was long forgotten on the sofa of the compound. 

They had spent the rest of the day relaxing, almost like the incidents of this morning never happened. Three had dwindled down to two when Peter decided to go to bed. Stephen sat with his book and Tonys head in his lap surrounded by screens. If anyone else had seen this they’d assume they were married with three kids as Peter had put it when describing the scene to Ned over the phone but the pair were too lost in the moment to think about it. Tony closed down all his taps in a quick swipe.   
“Stephen?” He spoke quietly.   
“Yes?”   
“I know this kinda sounds stupid but I want to meet that cape.” Stephen looked away from his book.   
“It’s not stupid just a bit... are you sure?”   
“Yes.” Tony answered immediately. He’d thought about asking for the past hour, he wasn’t the biggest believer in magic and after his encounter this morning he was curious as ever.   
“If you insist...” Stephen stood up, offering a hand to Tony, he took it gently once again and the two set off to his room. It hadn’t crossed Stephens mind how the pair casually held hands, he felt as if it was natural, they fit smoothly together and Tony always made sure his grip was soft enough not to hurt him. 

They arrived at the door and Stephen took a cautious step towards it.   
“You’re 100% sure? It can be a bit much at times.”   
“Pfft nothing I can’t handle.”   
Stephen smirks sheepishly, turning the handle. The Cloak sits sadly in the corner.  
“Even after your little stunt this morning, Tonys kind enough to come and see you. Be nice.” Stephen said sternly to the Cloak as it floated curiously towards the two. It sat two feet away, almost as if it was eyeing them up.   
“Tony meet... Levi.” He was going to have to get used to calling it that now as it had seemed to take a liking to its new name.   
“Sorry I couldn’t meet you earlier, just learnt about the whole magic business.” Tony spoke quietly, he himself found it hard to believe he was talking to cloth but if it was going to stop him getting ambushed after his shower again it was worth it. He gave Stephen a quick glance. “I will say, Stephen has a magnificent taste in colour if he chose you.” The cloaks collar perked up happily. It floated closer now, slowly moving its self to settle over Tony.   
“I think it likes me.” He chuckled, watching it plant itself securely around his shoulders. Stephen sighs lightly, planting himself in front of Tony.   
“I guess it does.” He looks down at their still intertwined hands and sees the Cloak wrapping itself around them, before Stephen has the time to react the Cloak, tightens around the two pulling them extremely close. “OH YOU LITTLE PRICK” Stephen exclaims finding his hands awkwardly placed at Tony’s hips. Tony chuckles, it was like the Cloak could read his mind as he brought the mens faces closer together. “I’m sorry, like I said it can be a bit much.” Stephen blushed, trying to not move much with their fronts squashed uncomfortably close.   
“It’s Okay-“ Tony was cut off with the Cloak dragging and throwing them onto Stephens bed. Tony was beginnings to like this cape more and more. The Cloak released them slightly then letting itself lay on them as a blanket. Stephen still had his hands firmly planted on Tonys hips, while gazing in disbelief of the antics of the cloak. Tony chuckled softly before melting into Stephens grasp and leaning into his chest. “Goodnight.” He said with a soft yawn.   
“Goodnight Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 100 kudos, it means an awful lot to me <3   
> Also it’s just under a month since I started this and I’m so proud to be sharing my writing again so I hope you are enjoying ! 
> 
> I took a small break over Christmas just to gather my thought and come up with more ideas but I’m back.


	11. A Caring Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the Sanctum Sanctorum.

Stephens eyes blink open slowing, the bright haze of the morning sunlight shining in over the pair. Glancing down to the man and cloak clinging to him for dear life, Stephen smiles to himself. “Friday, what’s the time?” He whispers lightly. 

“It’s 9:54, Doctor Strange.” Her voice matching his level. Nodding to himself, he slowly detached himself from Tony and the cloak, sitting on the edge of the bed. He sat for a few minutes, preparing himself what could happen today. He hadn’t seen them in what felt like an eternity, could they be mad at him? Stephen could understand if they were, he was warned about the genie but he couldn’t listen. He took a deep breath and felt a pair of soft arms incircle his waist. “Morning” came a tired voice from behind him. 

“Good Morning, sleep well?” He spoke softly, leaning back into the touch.  
“Wonderfully, until you decided to get up.”  
Tonys voice was husk and riddled with the occasional yawn. Stephen grinned, placing his arms in line with Tonys.  
“We’ve got a stressful day ahead of us. We gotta get up soon.”  
“Didn’t you say you can reverse time? Can you do that now?”  
Stephen laughed, standing from his spot and facing Tony. 

“Not yet, come on sleeping beauty.” Stephen walked to the door a hand outstretched behind him to signal Tony to take it. 

Emerging into the hallway they see Peter coming from his room. He pauses looking the pair up and down before pressing a stressed hand to his forehead and going back into his room. 

Peter didn’t even know their relationship between each other. They acted as if they were married but there’s a huge chance they don’t know they’ve got feelings for one another. Peter sighed, pulling out his phone. ‘Y’all ever had a dad who has a new bf and doesn’t even know it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯’ Send tweet. Peter took a look at the incoming replies that were mostly laughing emojis and people asking for the tea and closed the app. 

After a rushed hour of breakfast and getting ready the had arrived in New York. Walking out on the sidewalk, Stephen clutches a bag with the lamp inside.  
“Lead the way.” Tony pats his shoulder softly, walking at his side. 

The three walk and talk, easing the looming stress from them until Stephen comes to a halt.  
“Where to now Stephen?” Peter asks taking a glance at the sanctum and looking around. 

“Right here.” Stephen looks to the door of the Sanctum, rereading the address sign over and over. ‘177A Bleecker Street’ written in gold lettering along the black marble plaque. 

Peters eyes stare down the building.  
“Are you serious?!” He gleamed bouncing happily towards the steps. 

“Sorry I couldn’t tell you earlier Pete, just hasn’t seen the place in so long.” 

Stephens breath hitches as he sets a foot on the first step, his eyes bore into the soft mahogany wood door, does he really want to go through with this? He wanted to be free but what if this trip was worthless and there was no way- maybe he should just turn back. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s going to be alright, Stephen.” Tonys voice spoke low, carrying a soft and caring tone. Stephen slowly nod before continuing his way until he was facing the door. 

Peter and Tony stood back a few steps, watching Stephen cautiously. He gulped raising a hand and knocking. No turning back now. 

The chain lock came undone and the large door opened with an ominous creak. There stood a shorter, bald man looking out at them. “What on earth, Stephen?” He let out breathlessly, his face undecided if he was overjoyed or shocked. 

“Hi Wong.” Stephens grin at the man at the door became wider. 

“We have much to discuss.” Wongs face came back to a more serious look, opening the door and inviting the three in.  
Upon entering the cloak that was morphed into Stephens coat unraveled from him and shot off down a corridor.  
“Oh no it’s back.” Wong hissed looking back at Stephen. “You better have it under better control than last time.”  
“I’ve tried.” Stephen sighs, ignoring the hidden laughs of Tony and Peter behind him.

Peter could hardly contain himself, he would finally get to see the place he’d wondered about for years. His eyes scanned the walls quickly, spinning round to take in every detail. Tony spared him a quick glance and chuckled. 

They then came to another stop entering the library.  
“I should probably introduce you. This is Tony Stark and Peter Parker, they helped me get here.” Stephen grin towards the two before looking back to Wong. 

“It’s very nice to meet you both. Now, what is going on.” 

Yet another long explanation of the events of the past two months began. Eventually at the end of the story, the cloak had found its way back to Stephen but instead rested smoothly on Tonys shoulders. 

“You did guess right, I’ve been looking into genies since your disappearance. I’ve only looked slightly into freeing them as I indented to find you before that but I do recall...”

Wong got up and walked over to a book case, flipping through the ancient looking passages and pulling out a olive green book, placing it in front of the three and scanning through the pages quickly. 

“Yes, it says here that most genies are freed by their wishers asking to take their place and of course you wished the genie would go back to their place of origin and they twisted that so you would have to take this place. There’s always a catch with genies.” Wong glares unsatisfied at the book. 

Stephen shifts in his seat. “But I’m not going to let anyone take my place. It’s better me than anybody else.” Stephen says firmly to stop Peter or Tony from volunteering themselves. It seems to work as the two settle back down in their seats. 

“There’s got to be another way.”  
Wong mutters walking back to the bookcase pulling books out and settling them down on a nearby desk. 

“I’m going to continue to research, there will be another way.” 

“Thank you, Wong, I appreciate this greatly. How have things been getting on since I’ve been gone? I was sure you would have summoned the ancient one and Mordo to aid you.” Wong froze, placing a marker on the page he was skimming and putting the book down. 

“Stephen, I am sorry to inform that Mordo left Kamar Taj shortly after your disappearance and the Ancient One is no longer... she still had ties connected to the dark dimension and cutting those ties resulted in her passing.” 

Stephen sat emotionless. Unable to believe what he was hearing. He felt riddled with selfishness. How could he be so arrogant to go and get himself trapped while his friends struggled and died without him. He stood up with a weary hand clasped against his mouth.

“Just give me a second.” He rushed out of the library door, he leant heavily against the stair rail. His breath heaving as his cheeks became wet with tears.

Tony glanced between Peter and Wong before hastily following Stephen. Tony approached Stephen, his arms outstretched. Stephen almost collapsed into him, sobbing into Tonys neck. 

“I’m here, you’re alright.” Tony embraces him tight, one hand clutching around Stephens back and the other lightly stroking the back of his hair. 

“I’m here, it’s alright dear.” He continues to repeat. He doesn’t remember how long they stood for but he remembers vowing to be there for Stephen whenever he needed him. 

The pair pull away slowly but Tony holds Stephens shoulders, examining the man in front of him. His eyes have dried raw red with light tear tracts streamed down his face. His mouth is showing a small yet grateful smile in Tonys direction. 

“Thank you, Tony.” 

“I’m here whenever you need me.” A smile is shared between the two of them before Stephen fully pulls away turning on his heel.

“I’m going to get freshened up.” Stephen coughed, walking confidentially down the corridor. 

“Could I bother you to show me where the bathroom is on your way there?” Tony exclaimed from behind, chasing after him like a lost puppy. 

Meanwhile, Wong and Peter sat awkwardly in the library. Some time had past since Tony and Stephen had left and the two had sit in a tense silence. 

“It’s a nice place you got here.” Peter said quietly, staring at each bookshelf mesmerised by the multicoloured tomes that littered the walls. 

“Thank you, I do try keep the place clean.” Wong smirked, pulling another three books off a high shelf and placing them in the ever growing pile. 

“I’ve seen so many books around since high school. MIT and my dads place are all electronic.” Peter picked up a faded leather cased book from the desk, flipping it in his hands. 

“May I ask something?” Wong asked laying another stack on the coffee table, looking over at Peter. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” He said, reaching for another book. Receiving a strange glare from Wong. 

“Is that the Iron man Tony Stark or some other one?” Peter laughed loudly, leaning back in the sofa.

“Yep. That’s the one and only.” Peter grins to himself, attempting to read one of the titles. 

“Only Stephen would see himself paired up with a multi-billionaire.” Wong chuckled.

“Only Tony would find himself pining over a genie.” Peter responded, looking hastily at the door to make sure Tony wasn’t walking in to hear that. 

“Pining you say?” Wong stares over, far more intrigued than before. 

“Yeah, ever since Stephen got here the two have been getting along extremely well. Helping each other out, sleeping in the same bed- you know all special friend stuff.” 

“Oh dear god and they aren’t dating at all?” Wong presses a hand to his face. 

“Nope, no relationship at all.” 

“Idiots.” Wong continues to bring the rest of the books to the table, a total of 19 varying in sizes, symbols and colours. 

Soon after Stephen and Tony come in, they are deep in conversation about some experiment Tony had been carrying out a week prior when they paused and looked down at the table. 

“Looks like our works cut out for us.” Tony falls back onto the sofa, causing Peter to move up to leave space for Stephen. 

Wong sits in the chair across from the three once again and picks up thick purple covered one placing it in his lap.

“You’re correct, Stark. If each of us gets through a book, we’ll get it done in less than a day. Stephen and I will stick to books written in ancient language while you two go through the English ones.” A nod comes from everyone around the room as they begin reading.

Around 6 hours later, they had had little victories as their ‘important’ pile was only a book high. Tony has his legs resting on Stephen lap and over the edge of the couch, which encouraged a curious glance between Peter and Wong. Peter lay on his stomach on the wooden floor next to the lit fireplace, often distracted with messing around with the ashes. Stephen leant back lazily and Wong sat perfectly still in the first position he took. 

“Hey we once extracted one of those stones from a sceptre maybe we could get it out the lamp?” Tony spoke up, gesturing to the dull lamp sitting on top the unread pile of books. 

“The sceptre could be taken apart effortlessly where as this one seems to welded in, trapped it the same as me.” Stephen glared towards it, only looking up from his book for 30 seconds before delving back in. 

“Guys, here it says something about tricking a genie!” Peter spike up bringing the book the the middle of the table. The others gathered around it, flipping through the various pages.

“Along with a guide to releasing a genie, Peter you got it!” Stephen grins happily, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

“Of course Peter found the answer in his second book, how lucky.” Tony snarked, pushing over his pile of six read books to the side. 

“Third book actually!” 

“It says that we need to set up a scenario where one person is wishing to take the genies place but mid wish we have to destroy the lamp and it should free the person trapped.” Wong skim read the page over again. 

“I want to be the one wishing.” Tony says confidentially, giving Stephen a sad smile.  
“If things go wrong, I’d rather it happen to me than Wong or Peter.” Peter almost perks up to argue but realises this is not a fight he would win. 

Stephens face flushed a rose pink before he stumbled out. “T-that’s very kind Tony but nothing will go wrong, I’ll make sure of it.” Their gaze was locked as if no one else was in the room. 

Wong looked at Peter in shock, gesturing at the pair. Peter shrugged, picking up a book and dropping it on the table causing a loud enough noise to bring them back to reality. 

“Yes, So we’re looking to do this 2 days from now as I’ve got duties at Kamar Taj that need urgent dealing with.” Wong coughed loudly, organising the sprawled around books into neat piles on the table. 

“Sounds great, Wong.” Stephen smiles up at the man from his seat. 

“My pleasure, feel free to roam about the place it’s been a while since you’ve been here. It’s good to have you back.” Wong places a firm hand on his shoulder before walking out of the library. 

“You heard him Peter, roam free!” Tony chuckles, standing up brushing his jeans free of 1000 year old book dust.

“Just try not to break anything!” Stephen attempts to shout after Peter and he goes running out of the room. 

Tony turns back to Stephen with a huge grin. “You’re going to be free!” Stephen nods happily standing up to embrace Tony. 

“I can’t believe it! I couldn’t have done this without you!” Stephen smiles, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Tonys shoulders. 

“I’m just glad you’re finally getting what you deserve. If I knew the genie who put you there in the first place, oh I’d knock their lights out.” Stephen laughed loudly. He leant his head upon Tonys. 

“Seriously though, thank you.” Stephen whispered, kissing Tonys forehead softly and pulling away. 

Tony became flustered fast. He didn’t know if it was the whispering or the kiss but he’d guess a healthy mix of both. 

“N-no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanna say I’ve switched up the way I write paragraphs cause the old way was really bugging me. 
> 
> This might be my favourite chapter yet.


	12. French Toast and Security Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping out in the Avengers Tower Lab couldn't be more fun!

Stephen gestures to the door, encouraging Tony to follow Peter. The pair makes their way to the main artefact room. 

“This is a lot of stuff, have you been collecting for long?” Tony chuckles running his hand along the glass case with some sort of forbidden mask inside. 

“Not really my collection just had to watch over it for a while.” Stephen looked up to see Peter playing some sort of chasing game with the cloak. 

“Wong does not know what he’s gotten himself into letting Pete into this building.” Tony joined Stephen, linking their arms.

“He has to deal with the cloak roaming around, I think he’s got an idea.” The two sniggered before glancing to each other. A small flush grew on both of their faces before they fell into a small silence. 

“A tour- would you like a tour?” Stephen coughed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Yea, that’d be nice” Tony nodded, still holding securely onto his arm. 

After around an hour or two of walking around the different enchanted items, Stephens short explanations and flirtatious quips they ended back at the front door. 

“I guess we best take our leave,” Stephen said looking at an old grandfather clock hidden in the corner of the room. 8:13 pm.

“Yeah, come on Pete.” Tony glanced towards the boy who was staring upon the carvings on a nearby stairwell. At this shout, the cloak came flying down the stairs and latched onto Stephens' shoulders. The three- or four, left the building and made their way back to the tower. Upon entering the living area Tony takes a cautious look around before speed walking to his lab, holding the others close behind. They all clambered in with Tony closing and locking the door. 

“What was all that about?” Stephen questioned, approaching Tony who was leaning against a workbench. 

“I think it’s probably best for us to spend the next few days here, just so we’re closer to the Sanctum.” 

“They’re not here though, are they?” Peter asked anger lacing his frail voice like venom. Tony gazed sheepishly down at his hands avoiding their eyes.

“They are!” Peter exclaimed. “Friday, can you pull up the cameras in living area A1 and 2. Please?” A large holographic screen appears in front of Peter as he zooms into each camera face, enlarging the ones that showed other Avengers in the tower. “Dad, why are they here?” Peter referees to the rouges as if they were Voldemort or a collective plague. 

Stephen watches silently from the edge of the workshop, he knew very little about the other Avengers or ‘rouges’ as Peter called them. He did wonder why they were in the tower, having witnessed the distress the meetings caused Tony, he couldn’t understand why the man would let them stay. 

“It wasn’t my choice to call, they didn’t have funds and I didn’t think I’d be here anytime soon so I had too.” He made his way over to Peter, half hugging him.  
“I’ll be alright, not like I’m gonna be leaving this workshop anytime soon, kid.” 

“Neither am I.” Peter stood his ground.

“Probably for the best, we don’t want any of the others getting beat up or killed.” Peter grinned at Tony. The pair shifted their eyes to Stephen as if queuing him to agree as well. 

“I have no plight with these people, I’m sure there’s no harm in me leaving.” Stephen smiles at the pair, making his way over the lab to them.

“But you’re not going to, cause we’re a team.” Peter glares daggers at Stephen. 

“So, we’re just gonna sleep on the floor then.” Stephen turned to Tony, trying to avoid being stared to death by Peter. 

“I’ve camped out in here before, I’ve learnt from my past.” Tony chuckles and begins taping a code onto a nearby wall tile. The whole wall begins to fold itself out into two beds like an overcomplicated wall bed.   
Peter didn’t even bother pointing out the fact there were only two beds even if there were three he knew the two of them sharing would be enviable. 

Instead of watching TV Peter has opted for them to watch the security cameras. He claimed it was to ‘show Stephen who the Avengers were’ but they all really knew it was so he could make fun of them. 

“So who’s that guy there?” Stephen pointed at the smaller screen of the kitchen. 

“Oh that’s Clint, you know Hawkeye?”   
Stephen watched as the man on the screen struggles to remove the pot from the holder, eventually pulling hard enough for the bottom to come off with it. 

“Well, I think he just broke your coffee machine.”

“For fuck sake.” Tony sighs, putting his head into his hands. Peter sniggers, enlarging the picture. 

“And these are the guys who helped save New York?” Stephen chuckles, facing the other two.

“Only Steve, Natasha and Clint were in the battle of New York. Of course, there was Bruce and Thor... but we haven’t seen them since Ultron.” Tony averts his gaze back to the screen, looking for something new to change the subject. 

“They’ll be back dad, they always come back.” Tony smiles, Peter was always the silver lining to a cloud. 

“I guess you’re right kid.” He gets up and ruffles Peters hair before walking over to his own coffee machine. 

“I’m gonna try and get some sleep, goodnight guys.” Peter burrows his way under the blankets, the cloak follows landing lightly on top of him. 

Stephen joins Tony over by the coffee machine. He pulls two mugs from a nearby cup stand and places them down. 

“So you’re really not leaving this lab anytime soon?” Stephens' voice is low as not to disturb Peter. 

“I don’t intend too no. How what's on your mind?” Tony keeps the same volume, running his finger around the rim of the mug. 

“I was thinking homemade breakfast to make it up to you two but looks like the only kitchen is out there.” Stephen vaguely gestures towards the lab door. Tony picks up the coffee pot with ease. 

“You don’t have to make it up to us. Unless you really want to then homemade breakfast sounds lovely.” Tony grins softly, pouring out equal amounts into the two mugs. Stephen chuckles lightly, sipping his coffee not daring to tear his eyes away from Tony. The lab was dark as no natural moon light was being let in, Tony's face was illuminated by a small strip of LED lights coming from the wall that gave off a thin white haze. 

The pair finish off their coffees and climb into the bed. Tony lay against Stephens' chest, listening to his steadying heartbeat. Their hands slowly clasp, relaxing in each other’s touch as they drifted off into slumber.

Stephens' eyes opened softly as he squinted around the dark room. Green numbers lit up of the side of the wall. 8:14.  
Rubbing his eyes he glances to Tony who is fast asleep facing away from him. He picks up his jeans from the floor and starts putting them on. 

“Friday, Are there any windows in here?” He calls out in a hushed tone. 

“Of course, Doctor.” She answers back as the blinds on the far-off wall start to rise to let in the sun. He nods to himself before walking to the door, it slides open smoothly and he makes his way up the stairs. 

He memorised the layout from the security cams last night so he should have no problem finding his way. 

He turns into the kitchen with a sigh of relief, he hadn’t run into any of the rouges. He smiles to himself before pulling open the fridge and dishing out ingredients. 

“Friday, could you play that playlist we were listening to a few nights ago?” Stephen hums, taking out a frying pan. As his music began. 

Halfway through the french toast, Stephen was interrupted. 

“Dolly Parton? Geez, I would have thought you had-“ Steve pauses turning to see who’s cooking. “Who the hell are you?” He continues rather alarmed. 

“Doctor Strange And you are?” Stephen glares putting his French toast onto the plate. Steve stares him down as he extends a hand.

“Doctor Strange is an acquaintance of Mister Stark and Master Parker. He is staying here for the next 24 hours.” Friday cuts in fast. Steve is taken aback by her presence. 

“I see. So Stark is staying here as well?” Steve looks calmer having heard Friday. Stephen glances up from the food he’s plating.

“He plays a rather important part in the business we’re taking care of. Doubt you’ll see him though he’s... encapsulated with his work.” Stephen speaks confidentially, he wasn’t going to share his business with anyone he met here- especially not Captain America of all people. He stacks the three plates on a tray along with two cups of coffee and one of orange juice and a quick handful of cutlery. 

“Its a shame would have been nice to have all your company.” Steve smiles wide. Stephen takes the moment to look him up and down then lifts the full tray off the island. 

“Big shame.” He wears a very fake grin, hurrying out the door and back down to the lab. Stephen hadn’t intended to be snappy or petty but when he first saw Steve all the memories of how upset he made Tony and Peter rushed back to him, he was very close to throwing coffee on the guy- his sneer was the least he could do. 

Entering back into the lab, Peter and Tony were still asleep. He places the tray on a nearby workbench and brings a plate over to Tony's bedside. Stephen wakes him up lightly, handing him it and his eyes light up.

“You are a lifesaver, Stephen.” He accepts the coffee he’s being handed and tucks in. Peter sits up, outstretching his hands in a grabbing motion. 

“Thanks.” He muses after being handed the plate. Stephen takes his own and sits next to Tony. 

“Did everything go okay while you were making all this,” Tony asks, pausing between bites.

“Yeah, except I kinda burnt a piece of French toast cause Captain America started talking to me...” Stephen recalls and watches the others faces go blank. 

Peter takes a large gulp of his orange juice placing it to the side. “Oh, I have got to see this.” Peter pulls up another screen, rewinding the security tapes. The three watch the scenario play out again. Stephen cringes slightly watching his hands shake while holding the tray, he never realised how much they shook during stressed situations until now.   
As the tape ends Tony and Peter burst into laughter. 

“You flat out ended him!” Peter replayed the tape again. “And Friday got in there fast.” 

“She has precise orders to protect you two, I’m proud.” Tony grins widely glancing to the pair. 

“He refused my handshake goodness knows what he might have done next.” Stephen sniggers.

The three continue to eat their breakfast and Stephen collects their plates back onto the tray. 

“I’ll take these to the dishwasher for you.” He reaches for the tray before it is lifted by Tony. 

“No, it’s fine. I got this.” Peter glares towards him. Tony shrugs it off and continues on, Stephen follows close behind. They walk up the stairs before Stephen speaks up.

“You don’t have to do this you know, you could have stayed in the lab.” His voice is quiet as if he were trying not to get caught.

“It’s alright, you spent your morning cooking for us, it’s the least I can do.” Tony flashes a confident smile, charging on into the living area. 

For their rest of the time in the area, Stephen is extremely cautious- listening out for voices, checking around corners on the off chance one of them tries to talk to Tony. On their way back to the lab Stephen found that Tony's hand had slipped into his own. 

Stephen breathes a sigh of relief as they reach the lab door, a moment of thankfulness that was short lived as a voice called out from the top of the stairs. 

“Hey, Tony... and friend.” Clint stood leaning on the railing, he glances down at their joint hands before finishing his greeting. “I was wondering if I could ask about the living-“ 

“Barton, I’m very busy at the moment with a project but I’m sure we can catch up at the next meeting.” Tony snaps, opening the lab in record timing and dragging Stephen in with him. 

“Never doing that again,” Tony mutters as the door slides shut behind Stephen. 

“Probably didn’t help you two were holding hands for that entire encounter either.” Peter raises his voice from across the lab. 

“How did- were you seriously watching us on the cams?” Tony marches over and peers over Peters' shoulder at the several screens up. 

“Not just you, I was gonna put the whole place on lockdown if anyone came near you but I don’t know where Barton came from” Peter shrugs, looking back the cams to see where he’d disappeared to again. 

“Thanks, kid but there’s no need to worry, it’s very unlikely I’ll be going back into the living quarters for a long, long time.” Tony ruffles Peters hair, swiping a hand across the holograms to minimise them. “Now do something productive that isn’t stalking the Avengers.” He chuckled lightly. 

Their day was mostly spent working on their own things. Tony was developing new armour prototypes that he could incorporate into Peters suit. Peter sat looking over web fluid recipes. And Stephen was mentally preparing himself for the coming day. He is very cautious about letting others risk themselves for him, he doesn’t believe he deserves it but Tony was insistent to help. 

They finally went to bed around 11 pm. Peter doses off easily, falling into an extremely deep sleep. Whereas Stephen sits stressed on the verge of a panic attack. Tony sits with him, holding him softly and cooing him into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen was listening to 9 to 5 in the kitchen cause it's a great song. 
> 
> Just wanted to put in that characters like Christine and Pepper do exist in this. When Stephen became a genie he lost a lot of memory and he is only recalling his mystic magic career and only a small part of his medical so he hasn’t quite remembered Christine yet.  
> Pepper will be in later chapters.
> 
> Tumblr: s-a-t-e-s-s  
> Twitter: @gaytesseract


	13. I wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genies and charred lamps.

Leaving the tower was easy enough, no run-ins, no hassle, everything was going okay. Stephen doesn't know what to think, he's relieved and anxious, so happy to be free but terrified of the consequences of a failed spell.

They arrive at the sanctum just before noon. Wong begins the setup, placing different objects around the room and allowing for a large space in the centre. Wong lifts Stephens lamp his hands, placing it on a podium at the edge of the cleared area. Wong does another quick sweep of the area. Meanwhile, Stephen throws an anxious glance at Tony and is comforted with him mouthing ’its okay’ and a consoling arm touch. 

”Stephen, it's ready.” Wong gestures to the lamp and Stephen nods. Before he can turn back into his genie form Tony puts a hand on his shoulder. 

”In case anything... goes wrong. I want you to know that we both care very much about you.” Tony smiles, an arm around Peters' shoulder who is also looking up, slightly teary-eyed. 

”You’re both too good for this world, I'll see you when it's done.” Stephen breathes deep gripping softly on the pairs forearms then slowly walking to the podium. The cloak envelopes his shoulders, resting still against him.

With quick ease, Stephens physical form turns to the cloudy grey smoke it once was, returning into the lamp. Peter took to a nearby wall, keeping his distance.

”Stark, if you may.” Tony steps up in front of the lamp, looking to Wong for reassurance. 

”It's just that I want to take his place, right?” Tony lets a breath out, squeezing his hands together. 

”Exactly that.” 

”Okay.” He looks confidently to the lamp, taking it firmly into his hands. Gazing into the emerald stone on the front he swipes his sleeve over it. Smoke begins pouring out as Tony places the lamp back on the podium backing away slightly. The smoke smirwls and intangles, phasing in and out of transparency and solid dark greys. Finally taking the form of Doctor Strange. 

”You have 3 wishes.” Strange spoke loud, keeping his eyes forward, praying for the absolute best. 

Wong readies the destruction spell at his fingertips, swirling the power preparing to throw. 

”I wish to take your place as Genie.” Tony stares up at him. 

”Your wish is granted.” Strange lets out reluctantly. More smoke begins pouring of the lamp, engulfing the room. Tony watches his hands slowly disintegrate and the pain he feels is like someone had shoved them into a bonfire. Suddenly a loud crash paired with a bright white flash came. Tony fell backwards onto the hard oak floor, he stares down at his hands which reappear painlessly after the flash. The glances around through the thick smoke, wafting it out of his face. 

”Peter?!”

”I'm alright dad! Are you?” Peter rushes through the smoke to his aid, helping him up. 

”Yes. Wong? Stephen?” Tony shouts, coughing from the large inhale of smoke. 

”We’re over here!” Wong yells, he hears footsteps followed by the window opening and he sighs.

”Pete, get yourself out of here, it's not healthy.” Peter nods, making his way to where he thinks the exit is. 

Tony wades through the leftover smoke before he sees an outline of a body. Stephen is lying still on the floor, Tony practically falls to his side. 

”Hey, hey are you alright?!” Tony exclaims, feeling his neck for a heartbeat and sighing with relief when he felt one. Stephen stares up at the ceiling, ripping his gaze to Tony. 

”I'm good.” He lets out a stiff cough. Tony helps him sit up and remains pressed closely to Stephens side. 

”Did it... work?” Tony looks Stephen up and down. He's wearing a deep blue tunic with a brown rope belt tight around his waist. Levi was sitting remarkably still appearing that it knew Tony was checking out Stephens get up. 

”I believe it did.” Stephen grins widely, placing his hands in his lap happily.  
Tony sniggers lightly before grabbing his face in his hands and connecting their lips. Stephen melts into it, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck and holding him closely. 

Wong picks up what remains of the lamp, studying it in his hands. It's charred quite heavily, little gold remaining to see and a wide gap is left where the time stone once rested. 

Wong gathers a tray of tea infused with magic rejuvenation serum and looks over to Stephen- and now Tony. He sighs picking up the tray.

”Stephen?” Wong questions loudly enough for Tony to jump back from Stephen. The two turn a flush red colour, looking between each other.  
”I need you to drink this.” He hands Stephen the cup and stands back curiously to watch. Stark mouths a quick ’sorry’ to him. 

A soft orange haze washes over Stephen as he suddenly sits up strong. He joyfully glances up at Wong. 

”Is my magic back?” Stephen stirs excitedly. 

”Try your uncloaking spell and see.” 

Stephen stands straight. He moves his hands in front of him and takes a deep breath. Tony watches intrigued, far too engaged to even move from his spot on the floor. 

Stephen moves his hands in various ways, attempting strange gestures when a soft spark comes from his fingertips. 

The Eye of Agamotto sits comfortably on his chest, he grabs it tightly with his hands. 

”WOAH YOU'RE LIKE A WIZARD!” Peter yells from the doorway before padding up to Tony to help him up again. Tony laughs loudly at the comment, knowing he's never gonna let Stephen live it down.

”Something of the sorts I suppose...” Stephen mumbles as Wong stifles a laugh. 

”Can you do any more spells?!” Peter gleams in Stephens direction, eyes lighting up like a child. 

”As much as Stephen would like to, he has to rest and rejuvenate his own magic. You are welcome to stay here just as you keep that godforsaken cloak out of the artifact room.” Wong continued picking up the items he had once moved. ”I assume you remember where your room is?” 

Stephen gave him a stiff nod before striding out of the door, Peter and Tony following close behind. As the reach the staircase Peter pauses.

”Guys I think I'm gonna go on patrol for a while, I've kinda missed New York.” He says bearly making eye contact, instead staring at the front door longingly. 

”Alright kid but don't take on anything too big, call me if you need backup.” Tony and Stephen watch the boy pad down the steps and smile back at them before throwing himself out of the door. 

The two continue up the last staircase and Stephen collapses into a room off the side of the corridor. He throws himself onto his bed when a small layer of settled dust flies around the room. Tony shuts the door sheepishly, gazing at the man as he laughs between coughs. Stephen lazily claps his hands together sending another orange glow down his body turning his tunic into a casual t-shirt and sweats. Tony sat bewildered, keeping himself still, looming beside the bed. 

”Come here already goddamnit,” Stephen mumbles tiredly, opening an eye slightly in Tony's direction. Tony grins, diving next to the man and pulling him close from his waist. Stephen replies by wrapping his arms firmly around his shoulders and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. Tony smiles into his chest before melting into the pure warm of Stephens body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a lot shorter as I didn't want this part of the story to drag on. 
> 
> I don't know how much I'll get posted in the next two weeks as I've got mock exams


End file.
